


Moonlight

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, DoBaek, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Honestly an accidental fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Or maybe just, Romantic Fluff, baeksoo - Freeform, heavily implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: I love you. Do you love me?Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are friends with benefits. One moonlit night, Baekhyun asks if they could be something more.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Moonlight by Ariana Grande is my muse.

Touching him like this made him crazy.

Fingertips grazing over thin cloth, lips caressing the skin of his stomach, a hand that held steady, steady on his thigh; that aching voice that answered these teasing ministrations forced something out of him that only wanted to take.

Or, maybe, to give.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo groaned, writhing under his touch. “Baekhyun, _fuck._”

He pressed his lips against the fabric, wet and hot. Kyungsoo moaned.

God, did he love that sound. Deep, dark, it made something in him turn. He pulled away the clothing that kept his lips from meeting skin and made contact again, relishing the broken sound that broke past Kyungsoo’s lips. Slowly, tasting, worshipping, until Kyungsoo was almost begging him to give him what he wanted. _Please, oh god, please._

And then he stopped. It was so sudden, so close, that Kyungsoo couldn’t help the whine that escaped him. Baekhyun lifted his head just to see Kyungsoo’s expression, all the mixture of frustration and arousal that swirled cloudy in his eyes. He said, “Baekhyun, do not tell me you just did that.”

Baekhyun just looked at him. He couldn’t help it--he loved that voice of his, hoarse and strained; he wanted to hear it more. But he also wanted something else.

“Baek… please?”

“Do you love me?”

Kyungsoo choked. “I--what? You’re not seriously asking me this now when you have my dick in your hands.”

Baekhyun brushed his thumb over the tip, just to hear Kyungsoo whimper. “I am. It’s okay if you don’t. I just want to know if this is all we’ll ever be.”

At that, Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. He struggled to steady his breathing. “Anything I say now… it could literally just be me trying to get off.”

“But that’s not you.”

“How would you know that?” Kyungsoo met his gaze. For a long moment they existed in quiet, the only sound Kyungsoo’s ragged breathing. Then Kyungsoo closed his eyes, breathed out slowly. “Yes,” he said finally. “Yes, I love you.”

“Since how long?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can I believe you?”

“You don’t have to.” Kyungsoo swallowed. “I just told you how I feel. You don’t have to.”

“I love you.”

Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo blink once, slowly, as he looked at him. At that moment, Baekhyun knew he was making a decision. I believe you.

“Kiss me.”

Baekhyun rose to meet him as Kyungsoo reached for his shoulders and their lips met. Heat and passion, but something else, too. Something that Baekhyun instinctively knew had always been there despite the fact that they’d never acknowledged it. Warmth. Trust. The desire to love. 

And he did. He loved so much.

Baekhyun worked his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair and saw the same in his eyes. The hope in his chest was so heavy it was almost painful. Could this last? Was this real? I love you. Do you love me?

The moonlight filtered through the window above their heads, and it fell on the man in front of him like a dream. This beautiful person, this gorgeous man who just told him he does.

What the future held for them, Baekhyun didn’t know. But for now, lips flush against Kyungsoo’s own, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> "I never knew, I never knew  
You could hold moonlight in your hands  
'Til the night I held you  
You are my moonlight  
Moonlight"
> 
> So I experimented... I'm actually kind of curious. If I wrote more smuttier fics, would that be weird? I know I'm a fluff writer at heart, but damn if mature rated stuff doesn't open another door for Baeksoo.
> 
> You've noticed that I haven't written in a bit. I'm actually starting school again, so I don't think I'll be keeping up my daily posts *insert sad face.* Still, I won't disappear for good! I'll be back occasionally with stuff, don't worry. Comments and kudos give me life :) Love you guys <333


End file.
